Los mismos lazos que nos unen nos pueden separar
by Elise Shane
Summary: "Ella tiene miedo a ser herida, ella tiene miedo a ser humillada, ella tiene miedo a no hacer amigos, ella tiene miedo a quedarse sola"


Hola! n.n

Primero que nada soy nueva aquí así que probablemente ese fanfic no este muy bueno, pero la práctica hace al maestro n.n

Espero y disfruten el fic lo hice especialmente para ustedes n.n

**Nota: Amour sucre es propiedad de Chinomiko y Beemoov n.n**

Soy nueva aquí asi que no sean tan duros conmigo por favor :D

* * *

><p>Alguien me tomo por la cintura antes de que cayera a la acera, después de eso todo se tornó oscuro. Oscuridad. Abrí los ojos, a lo lejos logre divisar a un camión, mamá y papá iban en él, partían rumbo al horizonte, dejándome a mi suerte.<p>

_Mamá, papá…no me dejen, mamá, papá…mamá, papá…_

Comencé a correr frenéticamente rumbo al camión, sentía los latidos de mi corazón palpitar a cada segundo, mi respiración entrecortada me obligaba a detenerme, mis piernas ya no me respondían debidamente, y justo en el momento que comenzaba a acercarme a aquel lugar para impedir que mi papá y mamá se fueran caí de rodillas al frío suelo, agache la mirada y comencé a llorar _no me dejen sola por favor_, lagrima tras otra resbalaban de mí rostro, oí el sonido del motor del camión y minutos después el sonido se fue alejando. Se habían ido, me habían dejado aquí…sola, no tenía amigos, mis compañeros del Instituto me miraban como una persona extraña. Nunca encaje en ningún lugar.

Comencé a llorar, ellos se habían marchado, la Tía Agatha tomo mi hombro, se agacho mirándome a los ojos y en un intento por tranquilizarme me abrazo.

-Ellos volverán cariño.-me decía.- toma…-me tendió la mano mostrándome un instrumento; era un violín, una media sonrisa comenzó a aparecer en mi rostro, tome el instrumento y lo abrase con todas mis fuerzas como si mi vida dependiera de ello, mamá solía tocarlo para mí.- con este instrumento no te sentirás sola nunca más.

"_Con este instrumento no volverás a sentirte sola nunca más…nunca más…" _

Desperté en una habitación blanca, mire hacia el techo, _mamá, papá ojala estuvieran aquí, _cerré los ojos y suspire, _cuanta falta me hacen, desde que se separaron he estado contando los días, esperando así su regreso, el único familiar que me queda es la Tía Agatha, lamentablemente ya no son días los que estuve contando sino años y aun así después de todo espero su regreso. _No había nadie a mí alrededor o al menos eso creía, mis oídos zumbaban debido a la falta de ruido en aquel lugar, me levante y mire en busca de una respuesta la cual me dijera la razón por la que me encontraba allí, la única cosa que recordaba eran los ruidos que emitían los autos en aquella calle y después todo se volvió oscuro. Oscuridad era lo único que recordaba. Caminaba por la calle, oía los ladridos de los perros, la gente pasaba a mí alrededor y después nada. Mi mente solía traicionarme en cuanto a recordar se trataba.

-Veo que ya has despertado.-me había quedado mirando a la nada y esa voz llamo mi atención, mire hacia la puerta y me encontré con un chico alto, de cabellos dorados al igual que sus ojos, estaba sonriéndome como si me conociera, mire su rostro intrigada, algo me decía que lo conocía pero no lograba saber quién era, su sonrisa se me hacía familiar y sus ojos…me ruborice al encontrarme con su mirada, la forma en la que sonreía me invitaba a confiar en él.

-Y… ¿Tú eres?-mis mejillas aún se encontraban sonrojadas pero no pude evitar hacer aquella pregunta, un mar de recuerdos cruzaron mí mente.

"_-No te vayas, no me abandones.-me acerque a él y lo abrace con fuerza negándome rotundamente a dejarlo ir, melancolía era lo que sentía en aquel momento, me dolía tanto su partida que ya no soportaba más ocultar aquel dolor que se estaba haciendo presente. Una punzada de dolor se enterró en mi corazón.- me quedare sola.-baje la mirada, una gota recorrió mi rostro y nuevamente volví a observar aquellos ojos dorados que nunca me vieron invisible como los demás. _

_-No te abandonare nunca Alice.-tomo mi rostro y limpio con delicadeza aquella lagrima, aquella gota de dolor que salía lentamente por mis ojos y recorría mis mejillas.-Lo prometo.-mis ojos aún se mantenían viendo los suyos, cuando pronuncio aquellas palabras note como sus ojos tenían aquel brillo que sin duda me hacían confiar en él, lo que estaba diciendo era cierto.-Algún día nos volveremos a encontrar y cuando eso pase no volverás a estar sola nunca más.-me dio un último abrazo, apretujándome con fuerza, en ese momento podía escuchar el sonido de mi corazón yendo al compás del suyo, y en ese instante jure que mi corazón estaba unido al de él._

_Y él mismo dia de su partida las nubes se nublaron dando paso a una terrible tormenta, así me sentía por dentro, aquellos días que pasaría sin verlo serán los peores días de mi vida" _

Ya habían pasado casi cuatro años desde que se fue, y ahora estaba de pie a unos cuantos centímetros de mí, no podía creerlo, estaba soñando, este día es el que estaba esperando desde que se marchó. Quería correr y abrazarlo, decirle cuanto lo extrañaba, quería oír su voz, quería que volviera a redactarme cuentos, quería que fuese mi amigo de nuevo.

-¿Nathaniel?...-esperaba una respuesta por parte de él, algo que me dijera que estaba soñando y aquello no era real, pero al contrario busco mi mirada y cuando al fin la hubo encontrado me sonrió y sus ojos expresaban cuan feliz estaba al verme.-Pero…-comencé a balbucear.-no puede ser, ¡¿Cómo pudiste encontrarme?!...-mis ojos dejaban ver lo feliz que estaba al verlo, en verdad ¿Había llegado el momento de nuestro reencuentro?

-Veo que estas feliz de verme.-esbozo una sonrisa, mi corazón aleteaba al verlo, mis sentimientos por él aún seguían allí, habían permanecido ocultos y al verlo era inevitable no dejarlos fluir, las cosas al fin estaban claras, siempre estuve enamorada de aquel chico sencillo y humilde, a pesar de que su familia era de dinero él siempre fue un chico con buen corazón omitiendo las bromas que en algún punto de su historia le hizo a Amber.-¿Sabes la razón por la que estás aquí Alice?.-seguía de pie en la puerta, comenzó a acercarse a mí pero se detuvo, sus facciones habitualmente cálidas se tensaron, dejándome totalmente confundida.

-Ammm…-desvié mis ojos de su incesante mirada.-Iba caminando por la calle y lo vi…no sé en qué momento paso todo pero lo último que recuerdo es que alguien me tomo por la cintura antes de que me desvaneciera completamente y desperté en este hospital-señale sin convicción. Sus ojos me examinaban con atención pero al final su rostro se convirtió en una dulce expresión.

-No sabes cuánto gusto me da volver a verte Alice.-cerro la distancia entre nosotros dándome un dulce abrazo, me recargue en su pecho y coloque mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, mi oído quedo recargado justo en donde se encontraba su corazón, podía escuchar el sonido de este. Todos los nervios y preocupaciones que habían pasado por mi mente minutos antes se desvanecieron dejándome completamente tranquila y serena, era como si su dulce corazón tocara una melodía para mí, aquella melodía estaba compuesta de latidos, y aquellos latidos me transmitían sentimientos y esos sentimientos me tranquilizaban.

-¿Ya te encuentras mejor?-asentí lentamente.

-Bueno emocionalmente si pero físicamente no.-señale mi brazo dando a entender lo que decía, él rio dulcemente, más allá de todo, lo que especialmente me atraía un poco más de él era su risa; nítida y perfecta. Una oleada de felicidad cruzo mi rostro en un intento de ponerme seria.

-Ahora toma asiento y cuéntame todo lo que ha pasado durante mi ausencia.-tomo asiento aun lado mío y yo lo mire expectante. Su rostro no era para nada feliz, algo me ocultaba, comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa, esto iba a ser una larga charla.

* * *

><p>Que tal me quedo el primer capitulo? :D<p>

Les gusto? :3

Dejen sus comentarios y yo los responderé en el próximo capitulo n.n

Saludos!

Les deseo tengan buen día!

Con mucho cariño,

~Elise~

_**"Ella tiene miedo a ser herida, ella tiene miedo a ser humillada, ella tiene miedo a no hacer amigos, ella tiene miedo a quedarse sola."**_


End file.
